That's Why
by Keitii Manga
Summary: This is the sequel to 'The Puppy'. ok, so if you've read it, you probably know that I didn't finish it...lol well, here it is! r&r!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (This is the Sequel to 'The Puppy'. Diff. rating.)

(OK, OK! I know! I'm the biggest liar on the face of the earth! XD oh well, get over it!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story, and this cookie. holds up cookie :D das a mah cookie! random stranger comes in room and steals cookie TT NOOOOOOOOO!!!! FREDDERICK!!!!! WAAAAAHHH!!!!!

...what...? A girl can't name her own cookie? . ugh...w/e on w/ tha story...

"Kagome! What's your PROBLEM?!" an angry hanyou yelled an he barged into a rather ticked off miko's bedroom.

"Inuyasha, get out!" she retorted, plopping down at her desk to finish her homework.

"Not until you--"

"SIT!!"

BAM! CRASH!

Alright, now there was something a little different about that 'sit'...why was there a 'crash' at the end...?

Kagome jerked up from her slumping position, and gasped. 'Oh, CRAP!!' she mentally scolded herself, as she examined the hanyou-sized hole in her bedroom floor.

"Inuyasha...?" she called,leaning over the hole. A red blur flew up out of the hole, and landed in front of her, arms crossed.

"Are...you...happy...?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically throgh clenched teeth.

"Uh...I-Inuyasha! Um..." she stuttered, still shocked about her floor.

He growled, "Look, I don't know what's with you lately, but you need to get over it! I mean, you've 'sat' me three times today, and I didn't even do anything! This day has been humiliating! First, you sit me in my world, then you leave me to come here, AGAIN, then you find out my weakness, sit me again, get mad at me for no reason, and sit me AGAIN! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, WOMAN?!" He screamed, out of breath. By this point, he was so mad, he didn't know what he was saying anymore.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome blinked,"Look, maybe you should cal--"

"I don't WANT to calm down, woman! I don't GET you! I tried to tell you that I wanted a kid, you got it, and you SIT ME?!"

"Look, Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped,"I just don't want to hear anything about you wanting that woman's kids, ok?!"

"WHAT WOMAN?! I WANTED YOUR KID, DAMNIT!!"

The room fell silent. Inuyasha realized what he said, and all of a sudden, a bright blush spread across his face. ['Oh my God...' he thought, covering his mouth. He turned away from Kagome, and jumped out of her bedroom window.

Kagome was shocked. She stood there in silence, her eyes wide, and her face as red as Inuyasha's hatori. 'W-what...? D-did Inuyasha just say that...he...?'

(ok, if you want me to continue, tell me! I will! I have it written!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here it is! XD MAN! loads of ppl told me to continue! kk! so I did! lol!

Disclaimer: Look, did you not hear my cookie entorauge last chapter...? UGH! fine...w/e...I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, K?! So, if you like, try to sew me or something, it won't work... go 'way u fricken cookie thief! I don't want u readin mah storah!! XD

(Mah appologies for any grammatical errors, I don't have spellcheck.)

On w/ tha story!

Inuyasha sat down in the tree, completely humiliated. 'What did I do to deserve my pride taken away from me...?'

After getting over her state of shock, Kagome ran out of her room, and into the kitchen. She saw her brother sitting there still, holding the puppy, playing with it. "Souta," she said, walking towards her little brother, "I need to borrow the puppy for a bit, okay? I promise to give him back in a few minutes..."

"Alright..." Souta sighed, handing over the new pet. 'You might want to take him out, though...' he thought.

Kagome took the puppy outside, and looked around for Inuyasha. She found him in the Sacred Tree. "Inuyasha...?" she called, sounding a little guilty. She felt bad for saying that about Kikyo... When there was no answer, she sat down at the base of the tree. She sighed, petting the puppy's ears softly. It yawned, and cuddled up next to her. She smiled down at it.

Inuyasha sat perfectly still, watching Kagome and the small dog. It looked so...well, strange to see Kagome with a dog...and one that small...well, Inuyasha was used to Shippo, but not...

He mumbled a slight 'Feh' and turned his head, slightly blushing, remembering what he was up there for in the first place.

Kagome sighed once again, "Inuyasha, why don't you come and talk to me?"

After another moment of silence, Kagome added, "...I promise not to sat 'sit' if you'll just--"

BAM!!

...whoops...

"...Oops...sorry, Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha lifted his head up off the ground, and spit uot some dirt. He stared at Kagome.

In all this, the puppy had woken up, and was now whimpering. "Aw..." Kagome cooed, picking up the puppy tenderly,"It'll be okay...it's alright...shhh..."

Inuyasha sat up, and leaned on the tree, forgetting that he had been 'sat'. He stared at Kagome, who was treating that small dog like her own child. She seemed to not care what species it was, but only that it was a crying living thing, and it needed to be cared for.

"...make a good mother..." he thought aloud. He hadn't meant to, but it just kinda slipped out. Kagome looked at him in surprise, a blush on her face.

"H-huh?" she questioned, thinking her hearing was wrong. Inuyasha realized what he had said, and turned away, face once again as red as a tomatoe.

"I-I meant, uh..." he couldn't think of anything to say, so he just sighed in defeat.

"Inuyasha...thank you..." Kagome smiled, eyes softening.

Inuyasha turned towards her, and blinked. 'Huh...? She's thanking me...?' he thought.

She leaned her head onto his shoulder, and closed her eyes. He stiffened up for a minute, and then relaxed, a smile on his face. "...Feh." was his reply.

And in this time...the puppy had climbed over into Inuyasha's lap, and was happily asleep there.

A few minutes later, he felt something wet in his lap...

"KAGOME!!" He screamed, realizing the situation. This woke her up, along with the puppy.

"Wha...?" she asked sleepily.

She glanced up at Inuyasha's face, a look of pure terror imprinted on it. She followed his gaze, and saw the puppy sitting in his lap, with a- what seemed to be a- smile, on the puppy's face...and he was surrounded by a small puddle...

Kagome couldn't help herself...she broke into a fit of laughter. Inuyasha stared at her, thinking 'You're dispicable!'. Seeing his face, she laughed even harder.

After they had gone into her house, and cleaned Inuyasha up, she looked up at him, and smiled.

He looked at her suspiciously, "What?"

"Oh...nothing! Let's go back, okay?" She asked, turning towards the door. He looked a little puzzled, but just 'Feh'ed again, and walked with her. 

As they climbed out of the well, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand. They both blushed,and walked back to their friends at Kaede's hut.

END

(Well, that's it! REVIEW!) 


End file.
